


Aziraphale's Desk

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Gabriel is always eager.





	Aziraphale's Desk

Aziraphale cried out, his head tipping back against the wall, and he felt the desk shift beneath him as Gabriel leaned on it, burying his face more solidly between Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale’s fingers were fisted in the archangel’s hair, pulling at the fine greying hairs. Gabriel moaned something incoherent that made his tongue _thrum_ against Aziraphale’s clit, and Aziraphale shuddered, locking his ankles around Gabriel’s back and trying to pull him closer.

Gabriel was sucking, his tongue shifting, his fingers taking up grasping handfuls of Aziraphale’s thighs, his arse, and Aziraphale was barely cognizant of it, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he ground himself down against Gabriel’s mouth, his body taut and tightly drawn.

“Oh,” he whimpered as Gabriel changed his angle, _sucking_ at the side of his entrance and making an electric thrill run right up Aziraphale’s spine, thrusting itself into the midst of coiled tension in his belly and making him writhe. “Oh, oh, Gabriel, Gabriel—!”

Gabriel’s lips settled on Aziraphale’s clit, and he looked up at Aziraphale’s own fluttering eyes as he _sucked_, purple gaze intent, and Aziraphale choked on his next breath. The orgasm came in one sharp hit, shuddering over him in inexorable waves, and he whimpered and moaned as he rode it through, his thighs quivering, and oh, oh, his fingernails were digging quite awfully into Gabriel’s scalp—

Aziraphale fell back against the wall, breathing heavily, as Gabriel drew back, his chin shining with wetness, and Aziraphale stared down at him, aware of the way his chest was rising and falling with rapidity.

“Again?” Gabriel asked, eager.

Aziraphale let out a wheezing little noise, catching Gabriel by the cheek before he could lean in again. Aziraphale was still _twitching_, could feel himself clenching involuntarily, and he blearily said, “Not— Not right away. Perhaps we could, ah…?” He gestured for Gabriel to get to his feet, and Gabriel did, letting Aziraphale reach to cup him through his trousers, feeling… Nothing. “Make an effort, dear,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, only slightly irritable, and Gabriel grinned as he went for the fastening on his trousers.


End file.
